People's Liberation Army
The Chinese People's Liberation Army '('PLA; simplified Chinese: 中国人民解放军; traditional Chinese: 中國人民解放軍; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn), is the official name of the Chinese armed forces. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, they participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 to 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China. From there on out, the PLA became the main military force of the PRC. Presently, it consists of 5 branches: the Ground Force, the Navy, the Air Force, the Second Artillery Corps and the Armed Police. It currently has the largest number of active personnel in the world at 2.3 million soldiers. Following the formation of the East Asian Coalition, the militaries of other member nations became augmented as part of the People's Liberation Army. Divisions The People's Liberation Army is divided into several main subdivisions, which are listed below. People's Liberation Army Ground Force This is the main fighting force of the People's Republic of China responsible for ground operations and occupations against enemy forces. There is also a special operations unit within the PLA Ground Force, known as the People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces. People's Liberation Army Navy This is the PLA's naval branch, responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the People's Liberation Army Ground Forces. People's Liberation Army Air Force This is the PLA's main air force. This organization is responsible for aerial operations, transportation and support. Major members *General Ling Zhao *Wu Shang Weapons and equipment Sidearms *'QX-04' - modular designed pistol. *'QSW-06' - 5.8 mm silenced pistol, replacing the Type 67 silenced pistol (In Service) *'QSZ-92' - 9 mm and 5.8mm pistol (In Service-Main) Submachine guns *'CF-05' - 9 mm submachine gun *'JS 9mm' - 9 mm suppressed submachine gun *'QCW-05' - 5.8 mm suppressed submachine gun *'Type 82' - 9 mm submachine gun (Chinese copy of Polish PM-63 RAK) *'Type 85' - 7.62 mm simplified and suppressed Type 79 submachine gun *'Type 79' - 7.62 mm submachine gun (In Service with Airborne and Special Force troops) *'Type 64' - 7.62 mm suppressed low flash submachine gun Assault rifles *'QTS-11' - 5.8 mm Objective Individual Combat Weapon (In Limited Service) *'QBZ-03' - 5.8 mm Assault rifle *'QBZ-95' - 5.8 mm Bullpup Assault rifle *'Type 86' - 7.62 mm Bullpup Assault rifle (Not in Service) *'Type 87' - 5.8 mm Assault rifle, using similar design to the Type 81 (Not in Service) *'Type 81' - 7.62 mm Assault rifle (In Service with Reserves and militia) *'Type 63' - 7.62 mm Assault rifle *'Type 56'- 7.62 mm Assault rifle, Chinese derivative of the AK-47 (Phased out) *'Norinco CQ' - 5.56mm Assault rifle, unlicensed derivative of the Colt M16 rifle for export market Light machineguns *'QBB-95' - 5.8 mm light support weapon (LSW) *'QJY-88' - 5.8 mm general-purpose machine gun, replacing Type 67 general-purpose machine gun *'Type 80' - 7.62 mm general-purpose machine gun (derivative of the Soviet PKM) *'Type 67' - 7.62 mm general-purpose machine gun, replacing the Type 53 (SG43) and Type 57 (SGM) 7.62 mm general-purpose machine guns Sniper rifles *QBU-88 *QBU-10 *'AMR-2' - 12.7×108mm Bolt-action Anti-materiel sniper rifle *'JS 7.62' - 7.62×54mmR Sniper rifle (In limited Service) *'QBU-88' - 5.8×42mm Bullpup sniper rifle (In Service) Launchers *'FN-6' - MANPADS *'HN-5' - MANPADS *'HJ-12' - Shoulder launched anti-tank missile system *'DZJ-08' - Multipurpose recoilless gun specialized for combat in urban area and confined space, replacing PF-89 and Type 69 RPG *'PF-98' - 120 mm Anti-tank rocket launcher *'PF-97' - 80 mm fuel air explosive rocket launcher *'PF-89' - 80 mm Lightweight Anti-tank rocket launcher, replacing the Type 69-1 RPG *'FHJ-84' - 2 × 62 mm Rocket launcher *Type 69 RPG-Chinese copy of the Russian RPG-7 *'QLU-11' - 35x32 mm semi-automatic grenade sniper *'QLZ-04' - Automatic grenade launcher for squad fire support. Can be mounted on the tripod or vehicles. *'QLZ-87' - Standard fire support grenade launcher of PLAGF for individual usage. Gallery Chinese PLA soldier.jpg|Chinese PLA soldier PLA gunner.png PLA sniper.png PLA engineer.png PLA rifleman.png Category:Factions